


Ride With Me

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Anna, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Protective Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Recently, Anna Hunt's life has been full of hardships, but now she is finally happy with her beautiful girlfriend Elsa. After defending her girlfriend from a group of punks, she decides to take Elsa to a cabin in the woods, for a romantic weekend together. (Elsanna, Biker AU)





	Ride With Me

Elsa Craig sighed as she cleaned up the last table of the small, roadside diner she worked at, relieved at the fact that another shift was over. She was thankful that today, she got most of the day off, since she had planned to spend that time with her girlfriend.

As she took off her apron, revealing her cute baby-blue shirt and skirt, her fellow waitress, a young brunette named Rapunzel, smiled at her. "You seem happy today, hon."

Smiling back, Elsa undid her cream-coloured hair out of its bun, letting the long braid slide down the side of her head. She hated having to wear her hair up during her shifts, but the diner had strict rules when it came to personal appearance.

Thankfully though, Elsa wasn't working right now. Putting her apron up on a nearby rack, she looked over her shoulder at Rapunzel. "Just glad that today is Friday and I get the weekend all to myself."

"Got any plans?" Rapunzel wondered, "Or is it just one of those chilling at home weekends?"

The blonde giggled at her friend. "I'm actually spending the weekend with my new girlfriend. We're gonna be staying at her place."

"Ooooh, I didn't know you were taken," Rapunzel flirted. "I bet you're making that girl the happiest gal on earth."

"Something like that," Elsa remarked as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you on Monday, Punzie. Try not to wreck the place while I'm gone."

"You enjoy yourself now, Elsie!" Rapunzel called, as she headed into the kitchen to sweep up. As Rapunzel left, Elsa turned and walked towards the door.

As she was greeted with the beautiful sunset sky outside, Elsa sighed. The town where she lived was high up in the mountains, where the tall pine trees stretched high into the sky and at this time of year, their leaves were turning a beautiful autumn brown.

Looking at her phone, Elsa wondered what was keeping her girlfriend. She should have been there to pick Elsa up by then, but then Elsa knew her lover wasn't the best when it came to timing.

Her current girlfriend was a bit of a loner, living out in the woods. She tended to travel a lot, but had stayed in the current area for the past year. They had met in a bar, when Elsa's girlfriend was trying to drink her problems away. Elsa had been a ray of sunshine in her life, and her girlfriend... well she turned out to be one of the sweetest girls in the entire world.

Elsa dreamed of seeing her again, but before she could think of her lover any longer, she heard someone clear their throat from behind her, and the sound of footsteps approached.

Turning around, Elsa saw a man with short brown hair and sideburns, wearing a black leather jacket and pants approached her. Looking at him, Elsa felt very uncomfortable, like this man was the human form of the devil himself. What made Elsa very concerned was the fact the man only had one eye. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch, with what seemed to be a faded scar beneath it.

"Hey there, doll," The man tried to smooth talk her, leaning against the wall above Elsa, a serpent's voice from his mouth. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all the way out here? You know this part of the woods is dangerous right?"

"I'm... waiting for someone," Elsa excused, trying her best not to make eye contact with him. Just looking at him made her want to puke.

The stranger smirked. "Oh is that right, and maybe that someone has just arrived, to sweep you off your feet." He then reached his hand towards, her trying to grab her hip.

Gasping, Elsa quickly pushed the man away, stumbling backwards. This man was trying to take advantage of her, the pervert. Elsa scowled, knowing she needed to put up a fight to defend her dignity. "Get lost, you creep!"

"Come on babe!" The man remarked, grinning wickedly. "You know you can't resist a guy like me! Why don't we go for a little ride, maybe have some fun."

"Sorry," Elsa retorted. "But I'm afraid I like girls... and I'm taken!"

"Please, that's just an excuse." the man scoffed, laughing. "You just say that because you think you don't want me, but I bet you'll want me after we spend a little time together."

Elsa backed up further, wanting to turn away and run, but then she noticed the man had a knife strapped to the side of his pants. He could very well kill her if he wanted to. It was then that Elsa found that she was very outmatched.

However, before the man could take a step closer, the two of them heard a voice call out to them. "Hey get your hands off my girlfriend!" Suddenly, a fist clocked the man with the sideburns in the side of the face, the man stumbling to one side.

Standing in front of Elsa, a young woman with short strawberry blonde hair, wearing a black biker jacket and blue jeans stood. Under her jacket was a grey undershirt and she had a piercing on both of her ears. She scowled at the man, clenching her fist at him. There was a look of fire in her eye, burning, raging and with no signs of fading unless the man knew what was good for him.

Growling, the man wiped the blood from his lip. "I'll be back!" He snarled, before making a run for a nearby chopper bike and riding away.

Sighing in relief, the woman turned to face Elsa, giving her a warm smile. "You okay babe?"

Elsa didn't answer. She merely smiled brighter than the sun and ran up to the woman, jumping into her arms and kissing her passionately. This woman, her girlfriend, was her goddamn hero and a hero deserved a kiss as a reward.

Kissing back, the woman sighed, holding her girlfriend close as Elsa lifted up her leg. As Elsa pulled away, she sighed, before hugging her.

"Thanks, Anna," she said with gratitude. "I thought I was almost a rape victim."

"Not on my watch, Elsie," Anna responded, stroking her girlfriend's hair. "Sorry, I'm late, I had to uh... go pick up a little present for you."

Her eyes widening with glee, Elsa giggled as she hugged Anna. "Awww, you're so sweet to me. I love you."

"I love you too, blondie," Anna cooed, kissing Elsa's forehead. This weekend was actually her's and Elsa's anniversary and Anna wanted to make sure it was special for them both.

Holding Elsa's hand, Anna led the blonde towards her bike, parked just outside the car park they were in. It was a badass looking Honda motorbike, with a custom red paint job that Anna had done herself. The bike was one of the many things that had initially impressed Elsa, but Elsa loved Anna more than her biker lifestyle.

Anna had been riding her bike for most of her life, spending much of her time of late riding alone, having just gotten out of a rough patch of her life. Now though, that she was with Elsa, the beautiful blonde had become her entire world and Anna wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

As she got onto her bike, she looked over at Elsa, realising she hadn't brought a helmet for her. "Aw crap, I forgot your helmet," she groaned. "Sorry, babe."

"It's okay," Elsa replied, kissing Anna's cheek "I'll be fine. I know that as long as I hold onto you, I'll be safe." She then climbed onto the back of Anna's bike, wrapping her arms around Anna tightly, making sure to hold on tightly.

Blushing, Anna felt Elsa's embrace around her waist. It felt good to be held by someone she loved, someone she truly cared for. Even if she was a cold, hard-ass biker girl, deep inside, Anna had a soft side, one that she only shared with Elsa.

"Come on, babe," Anna replied, revving up the engine on her bike. "Let's go and enjoy our weekend together."

Elsa sighed, holding onto Anna as they rode away together, heading off towards the sunset and towards the place Anna called home.

xXx

 

Soon, the two of them had arrived at the location for their little weekend getaway, a small log cabin and barn deep in the nearby woods that belonged to Anna and that she used as her hideout, hidden from the prying eyes of the outside world.

It was almost like a fairy-tale cottage in a way, albeit with Anna's signature rough edges. Elsa loved the place, having always dreamed of living in a place just like it. Now that she was her with Anna, she knew that nothing could possibly go wrong.

Seeing her girlfriend walk towards the cabin, Anna knew she was seeing a sight worthy of a picture. The woods, the sunset and it all surrounding the woman she believed to be an actual angel, sent from the heavens to comfort her in her time of need.

"So... where's my present?" Elsa wondered, very eager to see what Anna had got her. "No, wait don't tell me... it's a teddy bear right? Maybe a pretty necklace?"

Anna laughed. "You never were good at guessing, were you, Elsa?" She remarked, walking into the cabin with her. "Don't worry, I'll bring you your present when I'm ready."

The blonde then playfully nudged Anna's arm. "You big tease."

Heading to the kitchen, Anna went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of beer, handing one to Elsa. She smiled and opened her can. "Shall we have a toast, my dear?"

Giggling, Elsa smirked. "Since when are you the fancy type, Anna?"

"What, people are supposed to toast when there's a celebration," Anna stated. "I say we toast to our everlasting love."

Tapping her can along Anna's, Elsa smiled. "To our love then. May it continue to bloom like a rose forever." She then took a sip from the can, sighing as the alcoholic beverage travelled down her throat. "Ahh, much better. Present time now?"

"Fine," Anna said, smirking. "I was gonna save it for later... but it won't hurt to do this now. Close your eyes first."

"Okay," Elsa agreed, shutting her eyelids. "I won't peek, I promise."

Trusting Elsa's word, Anna then left the room to fetch her girlfriend's present, having been waiting for this moment all week. Finally, after all her preparations had been made, she was going to at last have this special moment with Elsa.

When she returned, Anna stepped forward and tapped Elsa on the nose, smiling at the beautiful blonde. "It's here, baby."

When Elsa opened her eyes, she was met with the perfect surprise. In Anna's hands was a jacket just like the one she wore, with Elsa's name stitched onto it. It was a jacket meant specifically for her. Elsa beamed, taking the jacket into her hands.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" Elsa cheered, holding it. "I can't believe me you got me my own jacket! Wait, am I even allowed to have one of these. I'm not technically in your gang or anything."

"I'm not in a gang either," Anna said. "Haven't been in a long time..." She sighed, trying not to dwell on uncomfortable memories. This was supposed to be a happy moment and she didn't want to look down in front of Elsa.

As Elsa tried on the jacket, she felt something slightly heavy press against her chest. Something was inside one of the pockets it seemed. Elsa assumed it was some loose change, so she decided to unzip the pocket and find out what was inside.

However, what she found was more than just some change. In that pocket, Elsa found a beautiful golden ring, and the words "til death do us part" etched into its surface. As she held the ring in her hand, her jaw dropped completely.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered, staring in awe at the beautiful ring in her hand. "Is this... I mean, is this really?"

Holding Elsa, Anna nodded and smiled kindly. "Elsa... will you ride with me... forever?"

Jumping into Anna's arms again, Elsa hugged her lover tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes... oh yes, Anna, yes I'll marry you." She sighed, resting her head on Anna's shoulder. "This is the happiest moment of my life... thank you."

Anna hugged her girlfriend back, knowing that she and her were engaged, their hearts destined to be joined forever in the bonds of marriage. She knew it had been a rather difficult decision to make, but Anna was glad to have finally popped the question.

Soon, the two were sat on the porch of Anna's cabin, Elsa cuddled up next to Anna, admiring her new ring in the setting sun. It was a perfect moment between them both, one that was made even sweeter by the fact they were engaged now.

Sighing softly, Elsa let her head rest on Anna's chest. "I can't believe you actually proposed to me..." she expressed. "I thought we'd just be dating on and off before you went off to another city or something and we'd just drift apart."

"I'd never leave you, Elsa," Anna promised. "And I'm never gonna leave you. You're the light of my world, the love of my life."

Elsa kissed her lover, cupping her cheek. "And I am very thankful for that." She giggled. "How did you get this ring anyway?"

"Well..." Anna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "It took some effort, but I manage to get my hands it some time ago."

"Don't tell me you stole it," Elsa teased, hand over her mouth in a rather feminine manner.

"What?! No!" Anna denied. "I bought it with my own money, that I earned, myself."

"You don't have a job," Elsa reminded her. "Not that anyone would really wanna hire a biker girl with a butch hairdo and a thing for leather jackets."

"Nah, they wouldn't. I just did as many odd jobs as I could find," Anna told her new fiancee. "It took me a bit, but I eventually earned enough to buy that ring."

"You're sweet, too sweet," Elsa cooed, snuggling you. "Although, I'm pretty sure my parents will freak out when they find out I'm gonna marry a biker girl."

"Let them freak out, we're gonna get married and we'll get that happy ever after," Anna promised Elsa, holding her close.

"Mmmm, that's true," Elsa admitted. "But if you ask me, I already have my happy ever after." She kissed Anna. "Promise me one thing... no matter what happens, you'll always protect me?"

"Of course Elsa," Anna promised her love. "I'll always protect you, because you will always be a part of my heart."

The two of them then held one another close, cuddling as the sun set over the horizon and stars took their place in the sky. Anna knew that the future would be bright for herself and Elsa, even if there were still the scars of her past she wore on her back.

But one day, Anna would break those chains and truly be her own woman, the woman who would soon be Elsa's wife.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now this fic is another idea me and Matty made... one that does have a part 2 planned out... if you all want it that is. Hope you love it! I really had fun making it :D


End file.
